


Intoxicated

by jyutsyut



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), eunkang, hawaiicouple, jyonhoon, 은강, 젼훈
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyutsyut/pseuds/jyutsyut
Summary: Between liquor, smoke, and Eun Jiwon.





	Intoxicated

 

_'You can't do that'_

_It still linger in his brain how the sweet voice sound. He inhale the toxic smoke, makes the fire dance with the burning sounds._

_'We're not young anymore. I quit, why can't you?'_

_He doesn't care though. He likes smoking. It reminds him of Eun Jiwon, every inch of him._

* * *

  

"Then what should I put in my mouth?" Sunghoon sly smile is there while Jiwon sigh.

"It's too early for that. Give me a shot."

But still, Jiwon gives the younger a deep kiss. Their lips meet and Jiwon give a good squeeze on Sunghoon's ass. Sunghoon loves the teasing as much as giving the teasing back; he palms Jiwon's growing erection. Jiwon release a long breath while deepen the kiss.

 

"I don't think it's too early while you're already this hard, yeah?"

They whisper to each other and laugh.

"It's not my fault you look so damn good while you're drunk. You're red. I want you red.'"

 

Jiwon gives the other a peck on the cheek. And another peck. And another. And another. Down to Sunghoon's neck. And then gives another. And another. Until it's not a peck anymore. Sunghoon throw his head back in the sofa. He put his hand on Jiwon's hair, trying hard not to make a sound. He, in Jiwon's embrace and Jiwon's kisses on his neck makes his stomach feels funny. Jiwon is a damn good kisser.

"Don't leave marks or I'm gonna kill you" Sunghoon gives warning.

"Too late baby" Jiwon licks the younger's neck. And with that he pinch Sunghoon's nipple which makes Sunghoon moan unconsciously.

 

"Shh shh baby...people will hear. Or do you want people to hear?" Jiwon's breath is hot in Sunghoon's ear.

"You said you're not ready. I might come here and now if you keep doing this." 

Sunghoon is trying to steady his breath but Jiwon's hands are everywhere and it doesn't help.

"Then I'll stop." Jiwon gives the other last peck. Sunghoon is giving a sad face and Jiwon just ruffle his red hair. What a nice timing because the waitress just walked in bringing in their drink.

 

"For tonight"

They raise their glass.

"For tonight"

 

* * *

 

_The vodka in his breath always makes me dizzy._

_The burn that melts in my mouth always leads me to a memory._

 

* * *

 

After a night full of grinding and dry humping each other on the dance floor, they're finally back to Jiwon's place. Jiwon is putting in the code while Sunghoon is beside him tapping his feet.

 

"Patience, Sunghoon."

"Not tonight."

 

The door open and Sunghoon shove Jiwon in. They almost stumble because both of them are still pretty much in a daze. They kiss like they've never kissed before. Tongue dancing still with a taste of alcohol that they drink before.

 

"Undress. Fast." Sunghoon is having a hard time unzipping Jiwon's pants and Jiwon just laugh.

"Just how much in heat you are, my sweet darling..."

"You're always talking too much." Sunghoon is never a patience person.

Jiwon laugh harder and Sunghoon just pout. He helped Sunghoon, telling Sunghoon to step back while he pulls off his pants. Sunghoon being a good boy that he is, get down on his knees with his woolly eyes looking up at Jiwon.

 

"Holy shit, Kang Sunghoon. How am I gonna say no if you're....so good like that?"

While Jiwon is done with his pants, he can see Sunghoon's eyes getting bigger. He looks the happiest from the entire night and Jiwon's dick just can't handle it.

"You can't say no. I'm too good."

With that he pushes Jiwon to the sofa and starts his adventure of the night.

 

He starts to bury his head between Jiwon's legs. He put in Jiwon's member all in once making Jiwon throw his head back. One of Jiwon's hand grabbing the head of the sofa while the other holding Sunghoon's hair.

"S-shit Sunghoon-ah..."

Sunghoon start to bob his head up and down. Sunghoon's tongue is doing a great job because Jiwon's sure the neighbor can hear his voice. 

"Ye-s..like that baby, my sweet sweet baby." Jiwon is in cloud nine. The alcohol earlier doesn't help because everything is just too hot now. Sunghoon's head bouncing up and down on his dick like it's something that would cure his thirst.

 

Sunghoon pull out Jiwon's member and look up. He's licking it the head then going down. He's tongue feels heavy on Jiwon's dick and Jiwon feels like he found heaven.

"Pretty....pretty baby" Jiwon caress Sunghoon's cheek, having a hard time controlling his breath.

 

Then Jiwon scream, throwing his head back because without warning, Sunghoon just put his ball in his mouth while Sunghoon's hand is busy playing with his length.

"Stop it..baby stop"

But Sunghoon doesn't listen and Jiwon is having a hard time not to cum right then and there.

"I'm gonna burst anytime soon if you keep doing this...stop"

Then Sunghoon stop. Good, cause Lord... Jiwon think Sunghoon is too good for his own good.

 

"I wanna see you baby. Strip for me. Play with yourself." Jiwon is commanding the younger.

Without words, shirtless Sunghoon start to unzip his pants while Jiwon catching up his breath. The night is still so long for it too ends so soon. Sunghoon turn his back to Jiwon and bend down, giving Jiwon a great show. His ass is up in the air and Sunghoon is proud of it.

 

"Look at you, so beautiful." Jiwon is showing a loving eyes and Sunghoon turn his head around

"I know." One cocky mofos and that is Sunghoon. 

Then they both laugh.

 

Sunghoon start to touch himself, closing his eyes. He put 2 fingers inside his mouth and sucks it hard. Jiwon have to close his eyes at that, trying hard to be the one not to touch himself. Sunghoon then start pinching his own nipple and moan. It's his weak spot and Jiwon wants to be the one to sucks it so bad. His head is moving back enjoying the pleasure he gives to himself.

 

"Hmm..ahhh...I'm so wet for you...Jiwon"

Jiwon bites his lips. How Sunghoon's voice gives this big impact on him, he doesn't know either.

Sunghoon's hand start to travel down and he's start to pump his own already wet member. Sunghoon is leaking precum and Jiwon wants to have taste. 

 

"Ahhh...fuck me...Jiwon-ie..."

 

Jiwon is trying to hold back to enjoy more show but fuck, Sunghoon is way too hot. He then pull Sunghoon and throw his back to the sofa.

"Aw! That hurts you fool."

Sunghoon hissed because Jiwon literally throw him to the sofa.

"Then let me make an apology."

Jiwon sucks Sunghoon nipples and Sunghoon just scream. It's his weak spot and he can't control his breath. Jiwon is licking and playing with the other nipple in his hand.

"M-more...please..."

Sunghoon feels like crying because this much lust can't be real. He wants to be fucked so bad.

 

"Fuck me...Jiwon fuck me.."

 

His hand is on Jiwon hair while Jiwon biting on his hard nipples. Sunghoon is a mess, head shaking everywhere and making loud noises. Jiwon's kisses then travel down to Sunghoon's abs, to his hips, ended in Sunghoon's thigh. He gives Sunghoon's thigh a big mark and Sunghoon cry in joy. Then he put up Sunghoon's leg to his shoulder, giving easier access to Sunghoon's bare ass.

 

"Suck this" he put two fingers in Sunghoon's mouth.

He slowly put his finger inside Sunghoon's hole. Sunghoon start to winch because no matter how many times you do it, it will always hurt.

"Shh baby, it's not gonna hurt forever."

Jiwon starts to scissoring Sunghoon while kissing him. While he goes deeper, suddenly Sunghoon arch his back.

"A-aaah...righ-right there."

Jiwon smile showing his teeth; he found it. 

"Ya? You like it baby?"

Jiwon starts to attack Sunghoon's spot while kissing his neck. Sunghoon is a moaning mess, having his legs wide open only for Jiwon. He bites his own lips because everything is just too much to bear. 

"I-I wanna cum.."

Sunghoon is receiving too much pleasure from all his senses. Jiwon's smell, Jiwon's kiss, Jiwon's finger up in him. Everything is too beautiful. 

"Cum for me baby, touch yourself."

It only took Sunghoon a few pumps to cum all over his stomach. Jiwon's finger is still inside him and grind on it, riding his high.

"Yes my baby...my baby is so good." Jiwon almost come untouched watching the sight. Sunghoon looks so sinful grinding on his finger.

 

They kiss for a while when Sunghoon starts to hump on Jiwon's dick. Jiwon just smile because Sunghoon, the fairy in front of people is looking very debauched right now.

"Our Sunghoon-ah...what did you drink earlier?"

Jiwon run to get lube from his room and when his back Sunghoon is already down on all fours. Rushing, Jiwon put lube in his member then put it front of Sunghoon's ass.

 

When Jiwon's head first get through Sunghoon's hole, they're both holding their breath. Jiwon slowly put his length inside while controlling his breath.

"You good, baby?" Jiwon caress Sunghoon's back.

Sunghoon nods, "move."

Jiwon is slowly moving back and forth, making the younger used to the length. After a while Jiwon's tan body and Sunghoon's pale body in contrast, are grinding on each other in rhythm.

"Hhmmm..faster...more...more"

Sunghoon is crying because he feels so full. Jiwon is filling him up and his hole feels so good he might burst anytime.

"Aah...so tight...my baby i-is so tight."

Jiwon is working on his speed. Both body is sweating, glistening under the light; both moaning each other's name like a mantra.

Then they change position, face to face. Jiwon could see Sunghoon's delicate face, looking so fucked with sweat on his forehead, tears welled up on his eyes, and hair tousled. Sunghoon could see Jiwon's tender eyes looking at him while smiling proud looking at his work. He's happy. They're both plainly happy.

 

They kiss, couldn't say a single words. They can feel each other's heartbeat and it's fast. They look into each other's eyes and their stomach churn; they don't know what to do. But because they're both stupid, instead enjoying the romance, they laugh.

"Why are you laughing, you stupid?" Sunghoon throw his head back.

"Because you laugh!" Jiwon bury his head on the younger's neck

 Stupid.

"Now fuck me good, you old man." Sunghoon is daring.

"Oh, I'll fuck you good." And Jiwon is up for a challenge.

Jiwon puts in all of his length at once making Sunghoon's head bump the sofa. Sunghoon's moan is filling the room. Jiwon is going fast, assaulting Sunghoon's hole. And when Jiwon touch his spot, Sunghoon lost it. He cries because the pleasure is too much to endure.

"Right there right there." Sunghoon is a big mess. Jiwon is also not calm because his length feels so good. 

 

"I'm-I'm gonna cum." Sunghoon couldn't hold it back any longer. After few thrust, he spills for the second time. Jiwon is still attacking his hole, riding Sunghoon's high and after a few thrust, he too came inside Sunghoon's hole. He pushes a few times more before collapsing on top of the younger.

 

* * *

  

_"Come on...not in my house"_

_Jiwon is awake and found Sunghoon smoking, again, in his living room._

_Sunghoon then put down his last cigs, welcoming Jiwon._

_"I can't help it. I need to find you."_

_Jiwon is kissing Sunghoon's head._

_"...the fuck do you mean I'm right here."_

_Nothing but a good laugh in the morning. They're never bashful to smile around each other._

_"I miss you."_

_Sunghoon could feel Jiwon's heartbeat._

_"It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'm here."_

_But Sunghoon is still sad._

_"I could only feel you when I'm...intoxicated. Every cigs, every drink, you're the one I think..."_

_Sunghoon doesn't want to be left again. They make peace, yes, but Sunghoon is still in pieces._

_"The only door I could open is..was through that. To see you in my head again. To visit you again."_

_There's only silence_

_"I made my promise. For you. Only you."_

_Sunghoon looks up. He may be in pieces, but Jiwon is fixing him._

_"I know."_

_They kiss. An innocent kiss._

_"If you want toxic, choose one."_

_Sunghoon smile._

_"Choose me; I'm your toxic."_

_Jiwon smile._

_"You are."_

_My toxic._

_"Then this is my promise: that was my last cigs."_


End file.
